unliky friends
by Nile.Befall
Summary: Yu stole a bey for the DNA and now he must save a kid from the DNA


**In this story is after 7 years after Nemesis everyone has moved on Tsubasa is the owner of the WBBA, Madoka helps him, Benkei owns a fast food and yu is working for the DNA.**

It was a wet afternoon a 17 year old yu was walking his messy blond hair tied back into a pony tail he had a rip white top on witch was above his belly button, he had rip jeans that were above his knees, and a sleeves blue jacket.

"Man didnt think i'll end up like this" Yu said. He step in the puddles the water went through the holes off his shoes. Suddenly he had a call come from his cell "yes boss" Yu picked up.

Ian growled down the phone "Its time to stop playing around you see that kid with blue hair his name is Eight Unabara" Ian told Yu.

Yu looked and saw the kid "Is the one with blue hair" Yu asked. Ian nodded "Thats the one now listen to me i want you to battle him and take his bey and bring the bey straight back" Ian snapped.

Yu nodded he hanged up and started following Eight. "Your Eight right" Yu asked the young boy. Eight looked "Yes i am" he smiled then looking at yu. Yu looked "How about a bey battle" he smiled. Eight looked "That will be awesome" Eight smiled.

Yu and Eight walked to a bey park "Im gonna win this" Eight smiled. Yu looked at Eight "We'll see about that" yu smiled.

"3, 2, 1" Yu and Eight called out.

both boys launched their beys they were both hitting eachother. "GO Pirate Orochi" Eight called out. Yu looked he held his hand out "Lets go Pirate" he yelled. Pirate Orochi jumped into yu's hand along with Libra. "Hey wait" Eight called out. Yu ran towards the DNA

"WAIT UP" Eight cried out towards yu. Yu was gone he ran into the building. Eight looked "No way he works for the DNA" Eight cried.

Yu ran towards Argo and handed him the bey "Here i got the bey now may i have my pay check" Yu asked. Argo looked "Paycheck? Argo asked.

Yu nodded "Yes you know money" he asked. Argo laughed "We dont pay you your our pet monkey" he laughed. Yu looked "I need money to live" he cried. Argo looked "What ever be tomorrow 5am sharp" Argo yelled.

Yu left the building he went back to his smashed up house it was not much off an house but it was home too him. "Another day Libra" yu said cuddling into his blanket and slowly going to sleep.

Eight was finding it hard to sleep "Big bro can i sleep with you" Eight said looking at his older brother. Kite yawned and looked "Eight listen we will get your bey back in the morning" he yawned.

Eight looked and went back to his bed he sighed he thought yu and him were gonna be friends but that went down the drain.

The next day yu was still asleep past but he didnt wake up at 5 in fact he was awake at 9 with a smash at the door. Yu coughed as he got up it was one of the DNA Yoshio "Your late for work" he yelled. Yu looked "Im not well i wont be coming into work" yu coughed. Yoshio grabbed yu and brought him back to the DNA.

Argo smiled he looked at Yu as Yoshio threw yu onto the ground. "Your late Yu" Argo yelled. Yu coughed "I know..im...not..too well" Yu coughed.

Ian looked "Thats your Excuse give us the real reason" Ian shouted. Yu looked up "I was tired" yu coughed again. Selen looked and went over to yu and stepped on his hand with her new heels. "Tell us now" she smiled. Yu looked up he had tears in his eyes "I forgot to set my alarm" he cried. Enzo smiled and pulled yu by the hair "What is that hard to tell the truth" Enzo smiled. Yu looked at Enzo with pain in his eyes. "Please let me go" he cried. Enzo dropped yu and went back to his seat.

Argo smiled "As your punishment you will bring Eight here" Argo smiled. Yu looked and coughed more he carefully got up and walked out to find eight.

meanwhile Eight was riding his skateboard when he heard coughing he looked and saw yu coughing the one who stole his bey. Yu was coughing really bad. Eight walked over towards him. "Umm you yu are you ok" Eight asked. Yu looked "Im fine please run now" yu coughed.

Eight smiled "Let me help you" he smiled. Yu looked he saw a van coming "You have to go" yu yelled. But it was too late Eight was lifted into the van and the van drove away.

Yu looked and coughed he didnt know what to do but he knew he could trust someone, a certain man with green hair with cross scars.

**Thats the end of that for now i hope you all like :D**


End file.
